Batman: Jokers Last Laugh
by Deke Thomas
Summary: For eight months a mysterious vigilante has protected Gotham City from the scum of the city. when an all new type of villain shows up he must truly become The Batman.


Chapter 1: The Bank

It was a scorching evening day in Gotham City as a man stood on the street corner of Nolan and Burton.

The man had a large leather duffle bag over his left shoulder and a mask in his right hand. He also had green highlights mixed throughout his black hair. As he stood there staring down at the sidewalk a black SUV pulled up next to him. Pulling the mask over his face, he slung the door open and flopped inside. One guy was driving while the other was in the passenger seat. Both of them had masks on.

"Three of a kind, let's do this!" He said pumping his fist in the air like Judd Nelson from The Breakfast Club.

"That's it? Three guys?" The other guy questioned while readjusting himself in his seat.

"Two guys on the roof. Every guy gets a share. Five shares is plenty." The driver explained.

"Six shares," he corrected. "Don't forget the guy who planned the job"

The third man just stared out of the window listening in on the ongoing conversation.

"He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice" He said scoffing.

"Now I know why they call him the Joker" Him and the driver laughed as they continued towards the bank.

Two thugs were on one of the top floors of a building setting up a zip-line. They were also sporting masks, each painted differently. One thug had a white mask with green smile painted sloppily across it with a red dot for a nose and red eyebrows. Sadness also had a white mask only his covered his entire head. On top it had a red mohawk. It had a molded in frown with painted green eyebrows and a little blue tear painted under the left eye hole. They jumped up and slid across the rope onto the roof of the bank. They paced across the rooftop to a panel on the side of the building. Happy stood and watched for anyone or anything while Sadness bent down and cracked open the panel with a crowbar. "So why do they call him the Joker?" Happy asked genuinely interested.

"I heard he wears makeup" Sadness said while opening up his tool belt.

"Makeup?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, to scare people. You know, war paint" Sadness explained fully.

He surveyed the inside of it carefully before he took out a small machine. After that he snapped a piece of tech out.

"Here comes the silent alarm. And there it goes" Sadness said with a smug tone.

"Funny, it didn't dial 911. It was trying to reach a private number" he stated wondering why.

"Is it a problem?" Happy asked slowly.

"No, I'm done here -" Happy shot him in the back of the head. He grabbed Sadnesses tool belt and duffle bag and headed into the bank.

He ran down another flight of stairs as he arrived at the main vault. He set down the tool bag and pulled out a large drilling device. He started drilling into the vault when it sent out a huge burst of electricity, knocking him back.

Meanwhile the three robbers from the car were now inside the bank.

"Sit down now! I said stay down!" Grumpy screamed at some civilians.

Another thug was putting grenades in people's hands.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding onto your life." Grumpy explained.

While the third goon was screaming at some civilians he was shot in the back with a shotgun. Grumpy and the thug quickly hid behind a desk. He fired several more shots at them causing them to move behind another desk.

"You have any idea who you're stealing from? You and your friends are dead!" The man with the shotgun yelled.

"He's out of bullets, right?" Grumpy asked the thug to which he simply nodded.

Grumpy stood up abruptly but ducked down before he could get shot. With the man's attention diverted the thug stood up and fired several rounds at the man.

"Where did you learn to count?" Grumpy asked. He quickly headed to the vault to help out the other goon.

"They wired this thing up with like 5000 volts. The hell kind of bank does that?" Happy asked Grumpy.

"A mob bank. I guess the joker is as crazy as they say," Grumpy said. "Where the alarm guy?"

"Boss told me when the guy was done, I should take him out," Happy quickly explained. "One less share, right?"

Happy turned the vault knob opening the door.

"Funny, he told me something similar" as Happy heard those words his insides grew with fear.

"He what? No! No!" Grumpy quickly shot him. He took the duffle bag and ran inside the vault. He stuffed all of the bags full of cash. Once finished he dragged all the bags into a pile next to the final thug.

"That's a lot of money. If this Joker guy was so smart he'd have had us bring a bigger car. I'm bettin' The Joker told you to kill me soon as we loaded the cash" he stated as he pointed his gun at the thug.

"No, no, no. I kill the bus driver." He said confusing Grumpy.

"Bus driver? What bus driver?" Suddenly a large school bus busted through the bank wall running over Grumpy. The back door of the bus opened and the driver hopped out and began loading the cash into the bus. "School's out. Time to go. That guys not getting up is he? That's a lot of money. What happened to the rest of the guys?"He questioned before getting shot by the thug. He walked over to the last bag and dragged it over and threw it inside of the bus.

"You think you're smart, huh? The guy that hired you... He'll just do the same to you. Oh, criminals in this city used to believe in things. Honor. Respect. Look at you. What do you believe in, huh? What do you believe in?!"

The thug took something from his jacket and shoved it into the mans mouth.

"I believe what doesn't kill you simply makes you..." he removed his mask revealing a man with white paint covering his face. He had black paint surrounding his eyes. His mouth had scars on each side as it was covered in red paint. "Stranger." He finished. The man layed there frozen by fear. The Joker hopped into the bus shutting the door behind him. As the bus pulled away the string attached to the tube stretched and eventually broke, releasing gas, and killing the man. Joker drove the bus back out of the bank as he joined the traffic with a whole mess of other school busses as the school day had just ended.

Authors note: Hey guys that was the first part. I hope you all enjoyed, the next part will be coming soon.

The next one introduces Bruce/Batman, and a couple others. I will reply to as many comments as I can.


End file.
